mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
SF17 Dogfish
Dogfish.png Dogfish1.png Dogfish2.png Dogfish3.png Dogfish4.png Dogfish5.png Dogfish6.png Dogfish7.png Dogfish8.png The SF17 Dogfish is one of the few fighters created for the dedicated purpose of being a trainer. It is small and weak compared to most other fighters, and rarely sees combat roles. This hasn't stopped the SF17 from becoming extremely popular with fighter pilots, who praise its agility and sharp turn angles. It is also noted for being an attractive ride, so many pilots have purchased SF17s of their own. History The SF17 was created in 2875 as a replacement for the popular, but aging, SF16 Ratfish. Pilots had complained that the Ratfish was not good enough for training rookies to fly the more modern fighters, especially with the increasing unrest among GCN member states. In response, the GCN comissioned their best designers and engineers to create a replacement to the SF16. However, the SF16's loyal fans refused to leave their beloved Ratfish in the annuls of history. They lobbied successfully for the SF16 to be maintained and updated, but supported the creation of the SF17. Roles Specifications Variants SF17aDogfish.png|SF17a Dogfish SF17aDogfish1.png|SF17a Dogfish SF17rDogfish.png|SF17r Dogfish SF17rDogfish2.png|SF17r Dogfish SF17rDogfish3.png|SF17r Dogfish There are no widely used variants of the SF17, largely because it is so well fitted to its job. However, its popularity has led to various modifications over the years since its creation. SF17a Dogfish With more powerful weaponry, the SF17a was created as a minor modification of the original, meant to be more appropriate for combat. It is not widely used, because the SF17 is largely outgunned by its rivals, but it has seen combat roles in the far North. SF17r Dogfish A mod that added more sensory equipment in place of weapons, the SF17r is mainly used in anti-drug warfare. It is armed with powerful infrared cameras and Ultradar systems. Improvements Over The Ratfish The Dogfish was created solely due to disassification with the SF16 Ratfish. As a result, it features several improvements over the Ratfish in both design and technology. Speed The SF17 Dogfish is notably faster than its predecessor. While it has weaker powerplants, its design produces less drag, and it uses lighter materials. Unlike the SF16, the SF17 has no internal weapons, as these were deemed unnecessary, and also introduced more weight. Avionics As a trainer, less is more. The SF17 does away with the highly sensitive equipment of the SF16, and opts for a single Super Radar node and a pair of AI nodes. This makes it more challenging to use in high intensity battle scenarios, as it cannot utilize a Super Radar "Boom" or similar attacks to counter enemy sensors. Weapons The SF16's heavy usage of missile weaponry is less tactically efficient, so the SF17 was outfitted with more guns and lasers instead. This gives trainees a better "preview" of what a more advanced fighter such as the SX22 BlueShark II would be like in combat. Serviceability While the SF16 is noted for its hardiness, it is not as easily repaired as the SF17. Part of the reason for this sits with the SF17's simpler design. It is easier to replace parts and upgrade components on the SF17, though it is more prone to damage in real life combat scenarios. Category:Fighters